Antisense technologies are being developed using a range of chemistries to affect gene expression at a variety of different levels (transcription, splicing, stability, translation). Much of that research has focused on the use of antisense compounds to correct or compensate for abnormal or disease-associated genes in a wide range of indications. Antisense molecules are able to inhibit gene expression with specificity, and because of this, many research efforts concerning oligonucleotides as modulators of gene expression have focused on inhibiting the expression of targeted genes or the function of cis-acting elements. The antisense oligonucleotides are typically directed against RNA, either the sense strand (e.g., mRNA), or minus-strand in the case of some viral RNA targets. To achieve a desired effect of specific gene down-regulation, the oligonucleotides generally either promote the decay of the targeted mRNA, block translation of the mRNA or block the function of cis-acting RNA elements, thereby effectively preventing either de novo synthesis of the target protein or replication of the viral RNA.
However, such techniques are not useful where the object is to up-regulate production of the native protein or compensate for mutations that induce premature termination of translation, such as nonsense or frame-shifting mutations. In these cases, the defective gene transcript should not be subjected to targeted degradation or steric inhibition, so the antisense oligonucleotide chemistry should not promote target mRNA decay or block translation.
In a variety of genetic diseases, the effects of mutations on the eventual expression of a gene can be modulated through a process of targeted exon skipping during the splicing process. The splicing process is directed by complex multi-component machinery that brings adjacent exon-intron junctions in pre-mRNA into close proximity and performs cleavage of phosphodiester bonds at the ends of the introns with their subsequent reformation between exons that are to be spliced together. This complex and highly precise process is mediated by sequence motifs in the pre-mRNA that are relatively short, semi-conserved RNA segments to which various nuclear splicing factors that are then involved in the splicing reactions bind. By changing the way the splicing machinery reads or recognizes the motifs involved in pre-mRNA processing, it is possible to create differentially spliced mRNA molecules. It has now been recognized that the majority of human genes are alternatively spliced during normal gene expression, although the mechanisms involved have not been identified. Bennett et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,892) describe antisense modulation of wild-type cellular mRNA processing using antisense oligonucleotide analogs that do not induce RNAse H-mediated cleavage of the target RNA. This finds utility in being able to generate alternatively spliced mRNAs that lack specific exons (e.g., as described by (Sazani, Kole, et al. 2007) for the generation of soluble TNF superfamily receptors that lack exons encoding membrane spanning domains.
In cases where a normally functional protein is prematurely terminated because of mutations therein, a means for restoring some functional protein production through antisense technology has been shown to be possible through intervention during the splicing processes, and that if exons associated with disease-causing mutations can be specifically deleted from some genes, a shortened protein product can sometimes be produced that has similar biological properties of the native protein or has sufficient biological activity to ameliorate the disease caused by mutations associated with the exon (see e.g., Sierakowska, Sambade et al. 1996; Wilton, Lloyd et al. 1999; van Deutekom, Bremmer-Bout et al. 2001; Lu, Mann et al. 2003; Aartsma-Rus, Janson et al. 2004). Kole et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,627,274; 5,916,808; 5,976,879; and 5,665,593) disclose methods of combating aberrant splicing using modified antisense oligonucleotide analogs that do not promote decay of the targeted pre-mRNA. Bennett et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,892) describe antisense modulation of wild-type cellular mRNA processing also using antisense oligonucleotide analogs that do not induce RNAse H-mediated cleavage of the target RNA.
The process of targeted exon skipping is likely to be particularly useful in long genes where there are many exons and introns, where there is redundancy in the genetic constitution of the exons or where a protein is able to function without one or more particular exons. Efforts to redirect gene processing for the treatment of genetic diseases associated with truncations caused by mutations in various genes have focused on the use of antisense oligonucleotides that either: (1) fully or partially overlap with the elements involved in the splicing process; or (2) bind to the pre-mRNA at a position sufficiently close to the element to disrupt the binding and function of the splicing factors that would normally mediate a particular splicing reaction which occurs at that element.
Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) is caused by a defect in the expression of the protein dystrophin. The gene encoding the protein contains 79 exons spread out over more than 2 million nucleotides of DNA. Any exonic mutation that changes the reading frame of the exon, or introduces a stop codon, or is characterized by removal of an entire out of frame exon or exons, or duplications of one or more exons, has the potential to disrupt production of functional dystrophin, resulting in DMD.
Disease onset can be documented at birth with elevated creatine kinase levels, and significant motor deficits may be present in the first year of life. By the age of seven or eight, most patients with DMD have an increasingly labored gait and are losing the ability to rise from the floor and climb stairs; by ages 10 to 14, most are wheelchair-dependent. DMD is uniformly fatal; affected individuals typically die of respiratory and/or cardiac failure in their late teens or early 20s. The continuous progression of DMD allows for therapeutic intervention at all stages of the disease; however, treatment is currently limited to glucocorticoids, which are associated with numerous side effects including weight gain, behavioral changes, pubertal changes, osteoporosis, Cushingoid facies, growth inhibition, and cataracts. Consequently, developing better therapies to treat the underlying cause of this disease is imperative.
A less severe form of muscular dystrophy, Becker muscular dystrophy (BMD) has been found to arise where a mutation, typically a deletion of one or more exons, results in a correct reading frame along the entire dystrophin transcript, such that translation of mRNA into protein is not prematurely terminated. If the joining of the upstream and downstream exons in the processing of a mutated dystrophin pre-mRNA maintains the correct reading frame of the gene, the result is an mRNA coding for a protein with a short internal deletion that retains some activity, resulting in a Becker phenotype.
For many years it has been known that deletions of an exon or exons which do not alter the reading frame of a dystrophin protein would give rise to a BMD phenotype, whereas an exon deletion that causes a frame-shift will give rise to DMD (Monaco, Bertelson et al. 1988). In general, dystrophin mutations including point mutations and exon deletions that change the reading frame and thus interrupt proper protein translation result in DMD. It should also be noted that some BMD and DMD patients have exon deletions covering multiple exons.
Modulation of mutant dystrophin pre-mRNA splicing with antisense oligoribonucleotides has been reported both in vitro and in vivo (see e.g., Matsuo, Masumura et al. 1991; Takeshima, Nishio et al. 1995; Pramono, Takeshima et al. 1996; Dunckley, Eperon et al. 1997; Dunckley, Manoharan et al. 1998; Errington, Mann et al. 2003).
The first example of specific and reproducible exon skipping in the mdx mouse model was reported by Wilton et al. (Wilton, Lloyd et al. 1999). By directing an antisense molecule to the donor splice site, consistent and efficient exon 23 skipping was induced in the dystrophin mRNA within 6 hours of treatment of the cultured cells. Wilton et al. also describe targeting the acceptor region of the mouse dystrophin pre-mRNA with longer antisense oligonucleotides. While the first antisense oligonucleotide directed at the intron 23 donor splice site induced consistent exon skipping in primary cultured myoblasts, this compound was found to be much less efficient in immortalized cell cultures expressing higher levels of dystrophin. However, with refined targeting and antisense oligonucleotide design, the efficiency of specific exon removal was increased by almost an order of magnitude (Mann, Honeyman et al. 2002).
Recent studies have begun to address the challenge of achieving sustained dystrophin expression accompanied by minimal adverse effects in tissues affected by the absence of dystrophin. Intramuscular injection of an antisense oligonucleotide targeted to exon 51 (PRO051) into the tibialis anterior muscle in four patients with DMD resulted in specific skipping of exon 51 without any clinically apparent adverse effects (Mann, Honeyman et al. 2002; van Deutekom, Janson et al. 2007). Studies looking at systemic delivery of an antisense phosphorodiamidate morpholino oligomer conjugated to a cell-penetrating peptide (PPMO) targeted to exon 23 in mdx mice produced high and sustained dystrophin protein production in skeletal and cardiac muscles without detectable toxicity (Jearawiriyapaisarn, Moulton et al. 2008; Wu, Moulton et al. 2008; Yin, Moulton et al. 2008).
Recent clinical trials testing the safety and efficacy of splice switching oligonucleotides (SSOs) for the treatment of DMD are based on SSO technology to induce alternative splicing of pre-mRNAs by steric blockade of the spliceosome (Cirak et al., 2011; Goemans et al., 2011; Kinali et al., 2009; van Deutekom et al., 2007). However, despite these successes, the pharmacological options available for treating DMD are limited. Notably, an antisense oligonucleotide (drisapersen), which utilizes a negatively charged phosphorothioate backbone, has been associated in clinical trials with proteinuria, increased urinary α1-microglobulin, thrombocytopenia and injection site reactions, such as erythema and inflammation.
Thus, there remains a need for improved compositions and methods for treating muscular dystrophy, such as DMD and BMD in patients.